


Popcorn Garlands and Christmas Mass

by alexcat



Series: AllBingo - Winterfest in July [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: allbingo, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve asks Natasha what she wants to do for Christmas.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: AllBingo - Winterfest in July [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858705
Kudos: 22
Collections: Allbingo, Of Elves and Men





	Popcorn Garlands and Christmas Mass

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First Holiday as a Couple 
> 
> This takes place after Civil War.

“What did your family do for Christmas?” Natasha asked Steve. 

“Ma and I made popcorn strings for the tree and we went to Mass on Christmas Eve.”

She made a face. “What do want to do this year? Did you know this is our first Christmas?” Natasha asked. 

Steve looked at her oddly. “We’ve been together for Christmas for several years.”

“But we just became a couple since we’ve been on the run.” 

It was true. They’d become lovers only recently. The relationship was really the first ‘normal’ one either of them had ever had. 

“We can go to the Alps,” Steve suggested. 

Nothing from Natasha. 

“London?” he asked. 

She shook her head.

“Home to New York?”

“I wish,” she answered. 

“I’m out of ideas,” Steve told her. 

Steve didn’t want her to be unhappy and he knew he’d do anything she wanted. She finally looked at him and smiled. 

“Let’s find a tree today.” 

That was easy enough. They found one to fit into their tiny little place in Berlin. They trimmed it and set it in the small den. 

“Hmmm… so this popcorn thing, do you know how to do it still?” she asked. 

He nodded. 

“I’ve never been to Mass either,” she finally said. 

Steve hugged her, glad that they’d finally found one another in the middle of such a crazy world. He loved Peggy, but he knew that Natasha was the one he wanted to spend his life with.


End file.
